


Let Us Tell Them

by Larrystylinson4_ever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry Styles, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Post-Zayn One Direction, Simon Cowell Being An Asshole, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrystylinson4_ever/pseuds/Larrystylinson4_ever
Summary: "Meet up here at 6pm, that gives us time to go through the plan before he leaves" I said to the four other lads. Tonight, is where all of our nightmares end. The hiding, the lies, possibly our careers but hopefully not. That's why we're doing this to save us of that monster. It's not like anyone will miss him, most people will be glad that he left.Also posted on Wattpad under the same name. link here:  https://www.wattpad.com/story/258088433-let-us-tell-them-l-s
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	1. The Plan

"Are you sure this is a good idea. What if we get caught or if something goes wrong" The youngest boy asked me. I knew one of us would want to back out but for this to work we need all of us. I have planned this down to the last little detail, I've worked out everything that can go wrong and planed a way of action and a way of fixing it.  
"I know what I'm doing. Stop worrying" I snapped back to the younger boy. Yes, this plan wasn't flawless, but it was the best one we could think of. They only option left. He drove us to do this to him. It's his own fault.

"Where the fuck are you" I screamed down the phone to my fellow band mates. "You were meant to be here 2 minutes ago" I know 2 minutes isn't that late, but I need them here. Them being late can mess up the whole fucking thing.  
"Calm down mate were just around the corner. I will be there in like 30 seconds" Liam said back to me. He did not just tell me to calm down. I scoffed and ended the call with out saying another word. I looked at my watch and counted down 30 seconds.  
"About time, your late" I said with a straight face looking directly into Liam's eyes. Liam and I didn't see eye to eye when we first met but now, he's one of my closest mates. After Harry of course. Harry is the youngest out of all of us, but I get on with him the best. I'm the oldest but probably the least responsible one next to Niall. But I am also the only one that knows what to do and how to do the plan.  
"I'm going to go over the plan one more time, so we all know what to do, ok?" Everyone nods their heads and waits for me to continue. "David [this is one directions lead of management. I know it's actually Simon but please go with it] leaves his office at 7pm every night, I have been watching him for the past week to see what he does once he leaves his office and where he goes. We can't kidnap him in the building because of the security guards outside by the office door and the main door. However, once he leaves the building he gets in his car and drives to a Restaurant that's very Private and hard to get into. Lucky for us we're part of one of the biggest boybands of all time and have a very close relationship with Mr Leads so we will be let in right away. From there we will request a meeting about Larry Stylinson, that always seems to get his attention, and we will bring him out the back after he pays for his meal, so the waiters aren't Suspicious about why he left. Harry and I will be waiting outside for Liam and Niall to come out with David. Zayn will sneak behind him and put this bag over his head" I handed Zayn a weeded sack with a string so he can tighten it. "We will bring him to mine and Harrys flat that no one except us 5 knows we have. From there we will threaten him, telling him to quit his job. This way we will get a new manager and we will have more control over what we do" I finish speaking and look around to see if there is any regret or misunderstanding on any of their faces. "Everyone understand?" I asked calmly because they are my best mates after all. The only one that didn't nod was Harry. My sweet Harry. I understand that he's scared he's only 18, just turned an adult. I pull him into a tight hug insuring him that it will be ok. After a little bit he pulls his head back and places his soft lips on mine. Our lips move in sync for a little while before we pull away to see the other boys just staring at us. They don't look shocked as they know about our relationship and we might make out Infront of them quite a lot.  
"It will be alright babe" I whisper into his ear while nibbling at it a little. He giggles and nods his head. God, I love his giggles there so adorable just like him.  
"Louis, David will be leaving his office any minute now" Zayn said snapping me out of my daze. I nodded.  
"Everyone get into the car" I know where the restaurant was but I didn't want to get there and him not turn up so I decided that we would follow him but keep our distance so he can't see our car. We all waited in the car (Liam in the diving seat and me in the other front seat) and waited for David to go to his car. From where our car was, we had a perfect view of his car so we can see when he leaves. It only took around 3 more minutes until he was driving off as planned, we followed him whilst keeping our distance.

After a much longer drive then I remembered, we arrived. The place was called 'chic limité'. It was really posh and sold foods with really fancy names that I cant pronounce. It normally took him around an hour to eat all his food (which is at around 8:30pm) so that's when Niall and Liam will go into the place and ask to speak to him. He would most likely say no and that we have to wait until tomorrow at work unless it's about Harry's and mine relationship. He hates our relationship so much that he would do anything just to hear that we have broken up. I don't think he understands yet that I love Harry and I will not be breaking up with him anytime soon or in the future. I plan on spending the rest of my life with Harry. 'Larry Stylinson' is what our fans call us, I personally love that name it makes our relationship even more real to know that fans out there ship us and wouldn't care if we are gay. Also, I don't think he understands that over half of our fan base are part of the LGBTQ+ community.  
"Alright this is where David eats his dinner, alone, and it takes him around an hour so we will just wait here until we see a waiter giving him the bill. That's when you two go in" I said pointing to Niall and Liam.  
"yes, we know the plan, you have explained it to us like 1000 times" Zayn said rolling him eyes. I just glare at him. I know I have told them the plan many times but that's because they can't mess it up. It's out one chance of freedom. Mine and Harry's one chance of being in a public relationship. I stare at Harry. If it wasn't for me he could free. He was offered to be out and open but he would have to break up with me and that was the last thing Harry wanted so he chose to hide his sexuality and pretend to be straight.

*1 hour later*

"Ok lads it looks like he's done." I say whilst cuddling Harry. He has soft skin, his cheeks are all cute and chubby and he has really soft curls which I love to run my hand through. Harry is just a soft person in general which is why I was surprised that he agreed to do this. I mean it is breaking the law. I made sure he was ok with it before forming a plan but now that I have the plan it's to late to drop out. He says he wants to do it for our relationship which just makes my heart melt. He makes my heart melt.  
"Liam and Niall. It's your time to shine" they both nodded and left the car to do phase 1 of the plan.

———————————-  
**If words are written in [ ] that's what I have to say and it's not part of the actual book.**


	2. Phase 1

Liam's Pov

"Liam Niall it's your time to shine" Louis said to us. That was when the nerves kicked it.  
Louis is one of my best mates which is why I trust him fully with his plan. I trust that no one will get seriously hurt, just like he promised. I knew that we were doing it for a good reason. If we could get rid of David then Louis and Harry could be free and have a public relationship. They could show their love around other people that weren't just the band. I never understood what David's problem was with gay people. They were just the same as everyone else. If you cut us open we would all look the same ,well kinda, how was it any of his concern anyway. He claimed that we would lose fans over it but most of the fans ship them so it never made any sense to me.  
I always felt bad for Louis and Harry. It must hurt so much to hide their relationship from the world to have to pretend to not love each other when out in the public eye.

Niall's Pov

Here we go.  
Liam and I got out of the car and walked towards the restaurant. We had the easiest part of the plan. All we had to do was to tell him that we needed to talk about Larry Stylinson. That would get his attention and he would then easily come with us out side to Harry and Louis. Who may I say is the cutest couple ever. Like omg they are my ship. Ever since Harry peed on Louis it was meant to be. Since their first words to each other ,Opps... Hi. I can't started to understand how hard this must be but hopefully after we do this they will be free.

Me and Liam walked inside the restaurant and was greeted by a waiter which was dressed very fancy. I mean duh it is an expensive French restaurant which doesn't appeal to me and I love food. Mmmmm Nando's. I could really eat some Nando's right now.

"How may I help you sir" The waiter said. He spoke with a French accent which sounded a bit fake but not bad way better than I could do.  
"We're just here to grab a friend" Liam reply speaking just as posh. I almost didn't even recognise his voice. This was not like him. The waiter looked hesitant to let us in but did anyway.

Louis said that Davids table was in the back which was a private area. Hopefully they let us in, I mean I don't see why they wouldn't we are in a world famous boy band after all *pretends to flip hair* [lol]. We made our way to the back just to be greeted by David leaving.  
"Shit, Liam he's leaving" I whispered to the older boy standing next to me.  
"It's ok Niall, this could help us" He started to explain "Now we don't have to try and get into the private area. We just have to wait for him to come out"  
That's true. Now it could be much easier.

Louis' Pov

God I hope this plan goes well. I want to be able to hug and kiss my love out in public. I want the world to know [let's just say I definitely didn't sing that]. I am so thankful for the other boys helping us. They could of turned out to be homophobic jerks like our joke of a manger but instead they were some of the most supportive people I have ever met.  
"Boo are you ok, you seem to be in deep thought" Harry said to me whilst laying down on my lap. I was playing with his hair. His soft, curly, adorable hair  
"Mmmm, Yeah sorry" I replied placing a kiss on his forehead. This boy was the one for me.

Liam's Pov

David started to walk out of the private eating area. It was now or never. Me and Niall ran up in-front of him to stop him leaving the restaurant.  
"Boys...." David said with a hard glare. "What are you doing here" He spoke seriously probably wanting to scare us but after living with Louis nothing can scare you anymore. That's the thing about David he thinks he's so scary but in reality even Niall is scarier then him.  
"We need to talk to you" I said standing my ground.  
"Not now I'm off for the night. We can talk tomorrow" He waved his had signalling for us to leave him be. Shit I thought. He has to come now for our plan to work. If he doesn't it could all fall apart and Harry and Louis might not be able to be free and open.  
"It's about Larry Stylinson" Niall interrupted. David's head popped up and stoped looking at his phone. The topic of Larry always got his attention.  
"What about it" He replied slowly. We obviously have his attention now.  
"We don't really know but Louis and Harry are outside and they want to talk to you" I said thinking of a lie as quickly as I can.  
"Alright... as long as it's not about then wanting to come out again" he rolled his eyes as he spoke. I can not wait for him to leave. For him not to be our manager anymore. We all would be a hole bunch happier.

We lead David outside the back door to where Louis and Harry would meet him.

Harry's Pov

It has been 10 minutes since the two boys went in. They had to be coming back any second now. I leaded further into Louis. He was my rock. The love of my life and I couldn't wait to be free and open with him. To be able to hold hands and kiss out in public with out worrying that people will see or that our stupid management shouting at us the next day at work.

I saw Liam and Niall waking around the corner with David next to them. Louis and me stood up before my legs turned to jelly and I fell back down. Lucky Louis catches me before I hit the ground.  
"It's will be alright babe, trust me" and I did. I trusted Louis with my life. As Liam and Niall got closer and closer my legs got weaker. I knew we were doing it for a good reason but all I could think about was the what if's.  
What is it goes wrong.  
What if he doesn't leave.  
What if we get a worse manager, although that would be hard.  
"Hello boys, what did you want to talk about" David said with an evil look on his face. It's time for phase 2.


	3. phase 2

Louis' Pov

"Hello boys, what did you want to talk about" David said with an evil look on his face. I'm not scared of him he can look at me anyway he wants it doesn't bother me. In all honesty I could care less.  
"We just wanted to talk" I said. We have to get him into a conversation so that he won't be on high alert and Zayn can do his part of the plan. Zayns part has to be the hardest. He was to place a bag over David's head and tie it so that we can take him to mine and Harry's secret flat. I knew that this plan wasn't going to be easy but so far it's going as I want it to. It's all going right which gives me more hope that Harry and me would be free.

Zayn's Pov

I was round the corner from David and the other boys. I could perfectly hear and see them. I was just waiting for my que. In all honesty I am really wondering if this is a good idea. It's not that I feel bad for David cuz hell no. I just don't want to get caught and separated from my best mates. I wanted to do this for Harry and Louis but at the same time I didn't because if this goes wrong then they could still end up separated except instead of being in a boy band they would be in jail. We all would.

I was thinking about Gigi and how if we were in the situation Louis and Harry were then I would do the same. I would want to hurt the person that made us hide our love. Which is why I completely understand why Louis came up with this plan. Out of all of us Louis is definitely the "bad boy". He has many more tattoos and piercings all over his body. He also is very tough and rarely shows emotions. But with Harry he turns into a big softy. Harry does that to Louis he makes him all soft and like a big cuddly bear. And of course I love Louis the was he is but I am so glad that someone can get him out of his shell and all nice to everyone. Louis would never hurt any of us. He is a very loyal friend.

"David... You drove us to do this. You should of just let us tell them" I heard Louis say in a very serious voice. That's it that's my que. I snuck up behind David very slowly trying not to make any sound.  
"What do you mean boy" David said back to Louis. He of course had no idea what we were doing and of he did he probably would of thought that we wouldn't have the guys to go through with it. But here we are.

I was right behind him now. Ready to put the bag over his head. I had to do it quick and I had to do it now.  
I slammed the bad over his head.  
I grabbed the rope and loosely tied it around his neck.  
We didn't want to kill him.  
We just wanted him to leave this place.  
To go off the grid.

David struggled around. His shouting barley hearable from outside the bag. Louis look proud and grabbed David's arm and leaded in to whisper in his ear.   
"Here's what's going to happen. Your gonna come with us and your gonna come now" Louis said through his gritted teeth. He slowly pulled David over to our car. Lucky for us we had a decent size car so we all could fit with out being squished together.

It was around a 45 minute drive to Harry and Louis' flat and for that hole 45 minutes all you could hear was David complaining. Saying how he's gonna get us back and we will no longer be working for him. Like duh that's the point. We don't want to work with him and if he knows what's good for him he's gonna listen to Louis and leave us alone.  
"You won't get away with this" David shouted from inside the bag.  
"Shut the fuck up David, no one asked for your opinion" Harry said back. I jumped at the tone Harry said it in. Normally he's the soft one, normally it's Louis that speaks like that. I guess Harry really is fed up of David's bullshit. I mean I don't blame him.  
"People we notice I've gone" he snapped back.  
"Yeah but would they even care" This time it was Louis who said that.

Phase 2 of the plan complete.


	4. Chapter 4

thank you for reading this story (:


	5. The final phase. Part 1 of 2

Louis Pov: 

We pulled up to mine and Harry's flat after a 45 minute drive. It felt longer though. All I could hear through out the hole drive was David complaining and he wouldn't stop say that we wouldn't get away with this.   
  
News flash David we all read have.

Now it was time for the last phase. Getting rid of him. Of course we weren't gone kill him... 

Ok ok ok. 

I have thought of killing him. 

This would go one of three ways. 

We would successfully threatened him to leave town and quite his job. 

We would kill him instead of him just leaving. 

Or 

We would get caught and get thrown in jail. 

And I can tell you know I do not want it to be the last one. Out of the other two I couldn't care less what one happens. As long as he's gone.   
"Louis, mate where here and we need help getting David out the car and into the place" Zayn said. I silently nodded and walked over to the passenger door where David was. He was a heavy bloke, quite big (not in a rude way, well maybe in a rude way you know he's made my life miserable so). 

We entered the flat and sat David down on a chair. We tied him up so he couldn't leave with out us saying what we have to say.


	6. Davids View

David

I had no idea where we are. I had this weeded bag on my head and my arms where tied up. I could hear the band saying things but due to the bag I couldn't make out all the words. All I could think about was how they couldn't get away with this. I'm a famous person. People would notice if I'm gone.  
"You won't get away with this" I said hoping the boys could head me.  
"Shut the fuck up David" someone said. It sounded like hardy but it's something Louis would say.  
"People would notice if I'm gone" I snapped back. It was the truth how do they expect me just to leave. People will know.  
"Yeah but would they care" This time it was definitely Louis that said that.  
People would care. Right?  
I mean the one direction fans won't care, they would be happy.  
The little mix fans wouldn't care too.  
And some with most of the fans from the bands I work with.  
My mum would care though... maybe not.

In all honesty I don't give a shit about if people care. I'm rich and famous that's all that matters. At least I'm not gay. That's just completely gross and wrong. Girls should like boys. Boy should like girls. It's the way the world is meant to be. It's not meant to be full of fags [I hate writing that word]. I swear what do these boys think there gonna do. I own them they can't do shit to me and if they do it will effect there career not mine. I will get more clients because people will be sorry for me. It will all just benefit me.

I knew what they were planning. Do they think I'm stupid. I saw them follow me here. I know they want me gone and I know exactly where we're going. To Louis and Harry's "secret" flat. Do they really think I'm that stupid. I know everything I have people everywhere and cameras. They can't keep anything from me. I am the best person in the world. And I will get my revenge on these boys.

—————————————  
 **Sorry for such a short chapter. I just wanted to show you what David's thinking.**


End file.
